Plans
Darkwater Pier ---- :Nemmek Lomasa didn't take well at all the news that he would lose the ancestral Lomasa estate of Darkwater Keep to the vipers of House Zahir nearly a century ago. Ruined by his own addiction to gambling, he was left with no alternative but to surrender the castle to cover his overwhelming debts accrued in the gaming houses in the Halo of the old city in the Shadow District. :So, late on the Harvest night before Zelon Zahir's thugs could come and eject Nemmek Lomasa's family, Nemmek walked down the pier from the castle, tied one end of a rope around a support brace and the other around his neck. :Then he jumped. He'd never quite mastered knot-tying, however. So, instead of hanging him, the rope unwound and he fell the full twenty feet and struck a rock. His family found him washed up on the nearby shore, alive but comatose. :He lingered in this merciful obliviousness for about a month before his wife, Naery, smothered him with a pillow. ---- Iaila ---- :A tall, woman looking to be in her late twenties. Dark brown, almost black hair falls in a curly mass to just above her shoulders.. Her face is tan and slim with a faint smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Large hazel eyes, rimmed with thin lashes of same color as her hair sit over a slender angular nose and full pink lips. :A loose-fitting, long-sleeved brown wool dress hangs loosely to just above her ankles. It's hem is frayed at the bottom. A pair of well, worn black leather shoes peek out from beneath the fabric. A cloak of similar brown color is clasped over her shoulders. A couple of leather pouches hang from a leather belt that encircles her waist. ---- Lucius Nepos sits on the edge of the dock, a bag which appears to be full next to him. He looks out onto the water in a bored manner. Iaila wanders down the path, her hazel eyes peering from underneath the scarf that wraps her head and over the veil that covers some badly scarred skin. Her steps are cautious as she peers warily down the pier, hugging her cloak and thick robe around her in action against the cold. She blinks a couple of times as a couple of dockhands wander by but says nothing. She waits til another comes along and in a quiet and rather cautious voice she asks, "Excuse me, I..uh...I am trying to locate a Master Lucius Nepos." It's the custom of those who work on a boat to repeat orders as they hear them, so that people farther away from the commanding officer can hear the order clearly. Such is the way the Deepers on the pier react when a slim, dark-cloaked figure steps off an arriving low-hulled cutter, flanked by six guards in ringmail. "Hail, Lord of Darkwater!" one of the men on the pier calls, and the cry echoes up to the battlements, once, before falling silent. Lucius Nepos seems to catch wind of Iaila's words and he rises up to look around. Finally, having spotted the woman he heads on over to her with a grin. "Iaila, is that you? Ah, welcome to Darkwater!" His attention, though, is drawn thereafter by the arrival of the Pride and the exiting of Thayndor. His eyes rest on the man and his escort. Iaila goes rigid and looks around, her eyes fluttering as she tries to locate the man being hailed. Lucius's call interrupts her search, and she nods at him before finally locates the Lord in question. Her eye lids lower as she at once shuffles with small to meet Lucius though her gaze stays on Thayndor. Iaila goes rigid and looks around, her eyes fluttering as she tries to locate the man being hailed. Lucius's call interrupts her search, and she nods at him before she finally locates the Lord in question. Her eye lids lower as she at once shuffles with small steps to meet Lucius though her gaze stays on Thayndor. Thayndor's guards peel off to talk or to go their own way as the Zahir walks towards the end of the pier, oblivious to Iaila and Lucius for the moment. A thin man in robes bearing several sheafs of parchment hurries towards the Zahir from up towards the keep, and Thayndor leans in to speak with him as he walks. Lucius Nepos places a hand on Iaila's shoulder, smiling and motioning towards Thayndor. "Please, come meet the lord of the keep. If you're to come on this expedition I expect this is rather necessary." He begins to walk towards Thayndor, and bows his head once stopped a few feet away. He doesn't interrupt though. Iaila blinks and nods as she starts to follow, "Your message was rather cryptic Master Nepos, but it's urgency noted so I came at once." Her eyes smile and flicker from him to Thayndor, "The travel out here is quite long and tricky, but I managed." As they stop before Thayndor her voice quiets, her eyes widening in question, "Is it true then, an expedition beyond Fastheld?" The scribe nudges Thayndor with an elbow and gestures with his head to Lucius and Iaila just ahead. "Thank you, Toomes. That will be all for now," Thayndor says, and the scribe nods deferentially to Lucius as he passes the soldier on his way into the Keep. "Lucius Nepos, good evening. What news?" He asks, looking from Lucius to Iaila with hands clasped behind his back. "That's right, Ia. Another one of those." Says Lucius with a bit of a grin, before posturing himself much more formally. "Good evening, your Grace. I bring before you a friend of mine and a healer of great talent, a woman by the name of Iaila Glass. She is currently in the employ of the former Chancellor, his Grace Oren Nillu, but he is willing to let her go on the expedition if you accept. Is he not, Iaila?" As soon as her presence is acknowledge by the Lord, Iaila bows her head and drops into a graceful curtsey. She stays there as she answers, her head remaining bowed to the pier, her voice quiet, "He is Master Nepos. The Empire has called for service and it is my honor to respond." "You believe Mistress Glass capable of braving the dangers beyond the Wall?" Thayndor asks Lucius, gesturing for Iaila to rise. "We will have need of a healer, that much is certain ..." Lucius Nepos nods in affirmation of this fact. "I am, Lord Darkwater. She is an excellent healer and a very brave woman." Iaila slowly straightens and offers a nod in acknowledgement, "Though appearances may deceive at first sight M'lord. I am skilled and have the fortitude of a bear, the stamina of a wolf and the deftness of a mountain goat." "Nothing is ever as first it seems. Interesting." Thayndor studies Iaila closely. As he rubs his chin, fingers brush against the almost-healed tattoo at his cheek, the mark of a Mage. "I am perpetually seeking brave and skilled healers. It takes a certain measure of courage to tend to Deepers, much less go with them into combat. Strange that I have not heard your name before, as the circle of healers is not nearly as large as one would hope ..." "Fastheld is, though, an enormous place, your Grace. With what, hundreds of thousands of souls? It is easy to get lost in the sea of people, as it is." Lucius chimes in. "She's healed Bladesmen before, so the transfer to Deepers shouldn't be too jarring." "I have spent most of my time in Silkfield M'lord as that is where I hail from," Iaila states after a nod at Lucius. "It is quite a ways from here. Word of such opportunity may not have reached. And to be truthful, I doubt I would have answered such a call. I have spent the last few years concerned with watching my father who was ill and would not have wished to travel far." Her eyes flutter and lower, "If the Lord wishes I can have the Lord of Gittering Bear vouch for me and my abilities." "Hundreds of thousands, perhaps," Thayndor concurs. He is silent for a moment, studying Iaila as if she was a puzzle to be solved. "His Grace Oren Nillu's word is not necessary. We need a healer, and I trust your judgement, Lucius," he says at length. "If you believe she is fit and you wish her in our party, so be it. Can I delegate the task of provisioning her for the journey to you, Lucius? Ah, that reminds me." The Zahir half-steps and gestures to the ship he was on when he arrived, the Pride of Darkwater. "Perhaps you remember my flagship. The Pride is fast, light, and sturdy, equipped with sails. With Mistress Glass, our party numbers ten: a healer, archer, two Mages, one of them a cartographer, the other a woodsman; another woodsman and hunter, Vhramis, also knowledgeable about the world beyond the Wall; Coolweather, the carpenter Master Pebble, myself, yourself and the other soldier, Duke Riverhold. Our party is nearly complete; with two more Deepers to tend to the boat, we will number twelve, which is about as many as I'm comfortable taking in one boat with provisions. Take a good look at the Pride so you will have an idea of how much we may bring with us." "You forget about my friend and ex-Blade, Master Wheat. I hope it is not too much of a problem to take him on the boat as well, if things come to that. I do reccomend Iaila to the party and vouch for her; I'll get her outfitted." Lucius pauses momentarily, considering something as he watches the Lord Darkwater. Then he speaks up. "I must ask you; will your and my authority over the expedition be absolute? Because I will not tolerate insubordination from anybody. Advice is good, and it creates a healthy atmosphere. Someone who is not commanding telling me what to do is not." Making his way slowly down the pier trudges Vhramis, the man with his softly glowing blue bow slung over his shoulder, as well as a large bundle wrapped in wool tucked carefully under his arms. Spotting the small gathering, and Thayndor in particular, he speeds his step slightly. Iaila offers a small smile through the lace of her veil at Thayndor's agreement. As Lucius continues to speak she takes a half step back to allow the two men to continue. Thayndor Zahir smiles. "Good, Lucius. Yes. My authority in this is absolute, and you act with my full authority. Insubordination will get us killed. I have been worrying over how to best impart this to those among our party who might think otherwise. The extreme case is that those who disobey will be left in the Wildlands to make their own way home. If Master Wheat is a good soldier and will not make sick on my boat, no, having him will not be a problem." "He's an excellent soldier. Served twelve years in the Blades and is in much the same predicament as I am.. terminated from the Watch, now. He works with me at Sweetwater. But more specifically, I am referring to nobles among the expedition. I understand that they are socially superior to I." Lucius says, nodding. "But the fact is they will have to accept my orders. Always. As for my second.. Well, I'd like Wolfsbane to fulfill that duty. He's more knowledgable than any of us in the Wildlands, combined." "My ears are burning," grunts Vhramis as he pauses by the trio, looking to each. He pauses at looking upon Iaila, lifting an eyebrow at the veil, before he shrugs. "Look, I've been thinking about the best way to go about this..as to where to look and all that. But, specifically, how we're going to look. Did I hear someone mention at the meeting that they had planned on bringing sixty some people? Or was that my imagination." He adjusts the bundle under his arm, glancing between Lucius and Thayndor. Iaila blinks at the new arrival and shyly drops her gaze to the pier. She hugs her cloak around her, staying silent as the men speak. "That was your imagination," Thayndor replies to Vhramis with a snort. "Our party will number a dozen at the largest, and we will travel in the lowest-profile and swiftest of my boats. The Pride, just there," he says, gesturing to it. "Mistress Glass here is to be our healer." "A dozen to fifteen. It's important that we keep the party small, but manageable. It's also important we've the right resources for the job. You're not going to bring a Deeper or two with you, your Grace? I'd advise you do. Good fighting men aren't easy to come by." Lucius says. He smiles at Vhramis, patting the man on the shoulder. "Vhramis, pleasure to see you. You'll be my second, then?" "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Second. Like I said, I don't care what I am, as long as people listen to me when they need to," Vhramis replies, turning his attention to Iaila. "Hello. Good to meet you. I knew a healer once." He doesn't elaborate on that, instead nodding back to the Zahir. "Thayndor, I'd advise to consider who you're bringing very carefully. People like Sahna Nillu..they aren't cut out for living outdoors, much less in the winter." Iaila bows her head and murmurs, "It's a pleasure," and grows silent again. She perks slightly at the mention of the Countess and tilts her head curiously to the side as she listens. "We're waiting for the thaw before leaving," Thayndor replies to Vhramis. "I'm going to make clear to Sahna the nature of our journey before we leave, but I believe she's been over the wall before," he says. "She knows what to expect." Lucius Nepos nods. "She has been over the wall before. Besides, Iaila here could keep her in good health I imagine if anything were to happen. Which reminds me, Lord Darkwater. I had a little run in with your employee yesterday." He doesn't elaborate either. "Simply don't want anyone to get sick," Vhramis explains, before letting the matter drop. He shifts a bit on his feet, frowning as he looks between the two men, and glancing to Iaila briefly with a bit of a suspicious look. "I also had..another thought, as to where we could check for news on the flyers." Iaila looks away when Vhramis looks at her, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. "I excell at promoting good health," she murmurs to no one in particular. Thayndor Zahir gives Lucius a flat look before returning his attention to Vhramis. "Really? What idea is that?" "I'll save that for after." Lucius replies, an equally flat expression on his face. It perks up at Vhramis's news though. He nods, waiting for more. It seems to bother Vhramis to even suggest it, if the distasteful expression is any indication. "Well. Figured there's few others who know what occurs out there better than the wildlings," he forces out in a grunt. "I've dealt with them before. I could do so again, if needed." "Those few being?" Thayndor asks of Vhramis, tilting his head. Iaila's eyes narrow slightly and then grow confused at the woodsman's suggestion. She reaches up as if to rub the back of her neck and suddenly stops, her arm returning to her side under the cloak. Lucius Nepos's mouth hangs agape for a moment, thinking that perhaps he understands who Vhramis is referring to. "Are you talking to our mutual aquaintance, Vhramis? If so he might be most unpleased at being disturbed." Vhramis glances between the pair, blinking, before he frowns. "No! I meant the wildlings. It was just a figure of speech." Thayndor Zahir looks like he smelled a fart. "The Wildlings," he deadpans. "You think they would know something the folk of Crown's Reach do not?' The healer's widen slightly as the conversation moves to the subject of wildlings, her head again tilting as she listens, curiousity written all over her expression. Lucius Nepos seems relieved at Vhramis's pronouncement. "Undoubtedly, Thayndor. They know the Wildlands very well.. they also communicate with eachother by thought, it seems. They are extraordinarily wise. Though I do not at all relish travelling through Snakes Tangle. I think we should go make the plans at once, since we're all here, yes?" "We'd be best going around Snake Tangle," Vhramis answers with a small shake of his head, nodding to Lucius. "And, yes. Wildlings do know much. Unfortunately..I owe them a favor. But likely they won't remember that. It's been a long while. Still, we'd need to be careful crossing over to their tribal land. Best thing to do would be to wait at their borders for their scouts to find us." Thayndor Zahir gestures towards the Keep. "Let's to the Mastery, then. I can roll out the maps and you can show me what's on your mind, Vhramis." He looks over his shoulder at Iaila. "You will encounter much in the Wildlands. I expect you would do well to listen and learn what you can ... also, seek Duchess Rowena Mikin at the Halls of Healing. She could give you an education in how to treat wounds you may be faced with. Especially Wildling claws." The Zahir moves towards the battlements. Lucius Nepos gives Iaila a gracious nod of his head. This is followed by a wry smirk and a grin. Then, he moves off to follow Thayndor's directing, saying, "I think we should start at Ravenrend. Closer, anyways, and just off the river. Then we can move up to Crown's Reach and finally to 'ling territory, if that's necessary." Iaila dips into a brief curtsey, "Yes M'lord. I will find her." She hesitates before following, waiting for the other men to move. A few minutes later ... Darkwater Keep Mastery ---- :An iron chandelier dangles from the arched ceiling of this vaulted chamber, walls adorned with colorful tapestries and drapes of violet velvet. The biinwood door leading back into the corridor is engraved with a horned Lomasa bull - a reminder that this castle originally belonged to House Lomasa. But the purple and black raven banner hanging above the black marble dais and biinwood throne leave no doubt that this edifice now belongs well and truly to House Zahir. An oval table of polished biinwood, surrounded by cushioned chairs, provides a place for the master of Darkwater to meet with guests and advisors. ---- As Thayndor passed through the receiving hall, he gestured for Toomes and said, "Bring the maps." With a nod, Toomes disappeared down another passage. As the group arrives at the Mastery, Thayndor approaches the broad marble table at the foot of the Darkwater throne. Toomes, the thin scribe, rushes ahead to spread out a series of hand-drawn maps on the table: maps of the wildlands. Lucius Nepos crosses his arms over his chest as Toomes comes back in with the maps. He takes a seat at the big black marble table, running a hand over it idly. Then his eyes fall to the maps. Vhramis doesn't sit, instead moving to a spot on one of the curved edges of the table, leaning over it a bit to peer at the maps. "I've reconsidered Ravenrend. It's not confirmed where exactly it is, and it'd be a large amount of time spent searching about the woods." He points a finger at the general area west of Daggerford, before beginning to trace his finger up along the sketched river. "Far faster to cut directly up to Crown's Refuge...here.." His finger pauses by the freehold, before trailing generally eastward towards the Drakesclaw. "Then, if circumstances demand we seek contact with the Green Wildlings, I can cut us a path through the Verdigris forest to the east, which would put Snake Tangle somewhere to the south of us, allowing us to bypass it completely." His eyes flit up to look to Lucius and Thayndor, seeking a reaction. Iaila pads after the men her eyes swiveling back at forth as she takes in her surroundings. She waits for the others to be seated and gingerly pulls out a chair as she listens. She sits and carefully smooths out her robe over her knees and pulls off her gloves. She reaches to adjust the veil around her mouth, the skin on her right hand showing a similiar scaring to that on her face. Thayndor Zahir ascends to the Darkwater Throne and sits, leaning forward so he can better see the view Vhramis presents to him with his finger on the map. "Explain to me why you don't want to take the river all the way to Crown's Refuge," Thayndor says. "The walk from the water to Crown's Refuge is easy and we know the way. Crown's Refuge is farther afield and we know the people there. Our chance of success there is altogether more likely, is it not?" "Perhaps Kael could help us find Ravenrend, Vhramis. I don't think we should pass up an opportunity to get information from these people. Kael is a mage who can turn into a beast.. I don't know whether he can turn into a bird, but he could scout for us if he can." Lucius considers. "It's just that we need to pursue as many leads as possible at this point. Ravenrend is a lead. What do you think?" He nods at Thay. "I think that's what he intended. I agree with that path, except that I think we should pursue Ravenrend." Vhramis drops his eyes back to the maps as he considers that, a small thoughtful frown etched on his face. "It would still be a significant investment of time, and in he turning himself to a bird, he puts himself in substantial danger to the various predators out there.." he explains slowly. He looks back up to Lucius, fixing his eyes on his. "Ones which he has no practical experience with. That, and the longer we spend out there in uncontrolled land, such as the area about Crown's Refuge, or the Green tribal land, increases our chances of running into things I'd much rather we avoid." With some hesitation Iaila clears her throat at a break in the conversation, "Excuse me," she queries in a voice just barely above a whisper, looking to each of the men at the table, "But who exactly is at this 'Ravenrend?'" Thayndor Zahir shakes his head. "To my understanding, Mistress Glass ... we do not know," Thayndor replies. "Which is why I concur with Wolfsbane's advice. We will proceed to Crown's Refuge and use it as our base of operations. I am sorry, Lucius, but a journey to this mysterious town Ravenrend will have to wait for another expedition." He smirks. "Perhaps if we barter one of those skyboats for ourselves should we succeed, you would have the opportunity to search from it from the air yourself, hm?" "It's a township outside of the Aegis. You follow the Fastheld River until the end of the Ashlands, get off and go west. Though how far west I'm not exactly sure, because the only Fastheldian I've know who's been there is Prince Kahar." Lucius nods, returning the man's gaze. "It would indeed be investing time, Vhramis. Do you think you could find the Prince and ask him what's there before we make a decision?" Finally Lucius consents, sighing a bit. "It's not that I wish to explore, though I do, but I thought it would be useful to our travels to have more information. Very well. So we move up the river until Crown's Reach, then east through the forest. Passing by the Tower, will we be? Maybe there's someone in there who could tell us. Or perhaps we could ascend it and see for ourselves. I remember it being rather high." Vhramis nods to Thayndor, and perhaps looks..relieved? "Finding the Prince could be just as difficult as finding Ravenrend," he replies to the Constable with a dry chuckle. "He shows when he chooses, from my experience. But he's never spoken of it to me, in our past meetings. Perhaps he wishes to forget. It was a time when he was more or less dead, afterall." He shrugs at that, glancing to Iaila for a moment, before back at Lucius. "One day, maybe..we'll find Ravenrend. But, yes..we'll be in the vicinity of that tower, though I don't believe we'd find anything inside that would wish to help us. Do you remember?" Iaila nods at all of the answers. She sits back content to just listen again for now. Thayndor Zahir gestures, hand waving dismissively. "Wait wait wait. Although anything the Prince could tell you is immensely useful, especially of a town that we will be putting at our back, the matter of Ravenrend has been decided. The move east, to Green Wildings and to the Tower -- this is still up in the air. I saw this tower from afar, but I do not know what it is or to whom it belongs. Tell me all you know of the tower," he says to Lucius and Vhramis. "I remember eerie storeis and an eerie feeling. We never went inside of it. Wouldn't we be able to see the landscape around from inside, though? It was quite a high tower and would help us chart our path rather nicely." Lucius simply shrugs at Thayndor, delegating the story to the ranger. "It will almost surely be necessary that we do go to Green Wildling territory, if those at Crown's Reach do not have the information we seek. Although I hope they do, there is something that tells me that they will not. If they're even still alive. Since the Emperor took the throne, I don't know of any contact or support we've been giving to them, which could very well mean that they were wiped out by the Black Wildlings." Vhramis thinks, his mouth quirking a bit. As he begins to speek, he keeps his eyes on the map, though they tend to move towards a certain spot in the Verdigris forest. "It's called..Drakespire? I believe, though I can't be certain. I was told this story by the Archmage Zanorin Drakesfire, who was in actuality a Violet Drake, though I can't remember /that/ name. It was home to another Archmage of Shadow, one who apparently took it upon himself to attempt to transform himself into a Drake. Kalath'aria punished him by cursing him, turning his form into stone. You must remember that, Lucius. The sight of the stone Drake twisted about the top of the tower?" He shakes his head slightly. Lucius Nepos bows his head downward momentarily. "I had wished not to, Vhramis. But surely squandering an advantage that we will not get elsewhere would be unwise. If Kael cannot turn into a bird, then we should get a view of the area from up top ourselves." Iaila lifts a brow as she listens, opens her mouth as if to say something and shuts it abruptly. She looks down at her hands a mouths something to herself almost like an admonishment. "Perhaps.." Vhramis mutters, before glancing over to Thayndor and shrugging. "There's little else to tell, really. I brought Lucius there to look, though I did not go close to it. Whether there's a manner for those like us without the use of shadow to enter, such as a door of some sort, I'm unable to say. Still, the feel of the place gave off the distinct impression that visitors are not welcome." He looks to Lucius, and then to Iaila. "Though, things which are so are usually so because they contain things of worth." "The tower, like Ravenrend, is another temptation to stray from our path and quite possibly die by stirring forces with which we need not contend," Thayndor says, uncrossing his legs and rising. He descends the dais and stands at the table, leaning forward. One finger traces the river north from Crown's Refuge. "We will ask at Crown's Refuge if they saw the skyboat, and if so, where it came from. We will pursue the skyboat and nothing else; if we need ask the Wildlings if they saw it, so be it. I have a feeling, as the skyboat came from the north, that we will have to follow the vessel to the river's end." His finger stops at Ebonhold. "Here. Wolfsbane, you said that this is a dangerous place with dangerous people and should be avoided if possible. Can you tell me more?" "In any case, that's but a landmark. We best not dally on such things, I agree. You were adamant about not going to Ebonhold, Vhramis. I wish to know /why/ this is. Speak plainly, please.. last time you told us it was because it is dangerous. Why?" Asks Lucius, nodding in agreement with Thayndor. Iaila catches Vhramis looking at her and immediately turns away, focusing on the Lord on the throne. "The last time I was at Ebonhold, it was with Zanorin, on the night Kalath'aria left," Vhramis replies with a small shrug. "He offered to return me to Crown's Refuge through his talents. And so we vanished from the wall, in front of many a guard. That was the last they saw of me, and him. He represented the last bit of official leadership that Ebonhold held." He steps away from the table, finally claiming one of the seats, settling the bundle in his lap. "I can only speculate as to what occured, whether a new leader was chosen peacefully, or whether infighting broke out, but the state of the Citadel remains unknown, as do their feelings towards us in Fastheld." Thayndor Zahir does not look away from Vhramis. "Zanorin, the mage who interfered with Fastheld's affairs, was leader of a powerful citadel called Ebonhold where to be a mage is not a crime. This is all I know of the place now, I'm afraid. Can you tell me more about what the citadel itself /is/, and the people who live there? Unlike Ravenrend, we know where they are. It seems that you know who calls this place their home, and furthermore it appears that as Mages unafraid of using their talents they probably know a great deal about what goes on beyond the Wall. Please, enlighten me." "If we do not find what we're looking for elsewhere we'll have little other choice but to go to Ebonhold. The Emperor does not tolerate failure... indeed, I believe he is quite irritated at me already for what I proposed to him, some weeks ago. I don't doubt he'll have my head if the expedition comes back empty handed." Lucius motions at Vhramis to continue, watching the ranger with great interest. Vhramis lifts a leather and mail gloved hand to rub at his forehead as he thinks back, his eyes narrowing somewhat. "What did you propose to him?" he asks Lucius, before continuing. "Zanorin was, as I mentioned, a Drake. And he was also one of the mages who drew the Aegis from the ground, so many years ago, enclosing Fastheld. Ebonhold is..was..a congolomerate of humans and wildlings. Not all the humans were shadow touched, I believe, and I don't have much information on their society, save that I was looking into opening trade with them before Zanorin was banished." He looks to Thayndor. "They have a high demand for wines and liquors," he states, before continuing. "It looks all but impregnable to me, carved from the mountain itself. I had little time to explore it, as did the others who stayed there briefly when we originally sought Talus Kahar, but the soldiers are armored with a rather remarkable dark metal. Appeared to be obsidian at first, but looking at it for any amount of time, it became rather clear it wasn't." Iaila has reconnected. Thayndor Zahir brightens visibly. "They have a demand for wines? Splendid! Sahna Nillu has perhaps the largest collection thereof in Fastheld. I shall ask her to bring a collection for barter, and with that and some careful words perhaps we shall gain an audience with the new leadership." He looks between Vhramis, Lucius, and Iaila, then back to Vhramis. "From what you're telling me, Wolfsbane, you were in good standing with them when you disappeared. It was perhaps rude of you to leave without saying goodbye, but what happened to Zanorin subsequently had nothing to do with Fastheld, correct? This will be very risky and I may have to tie Cyneray Coolweather up and leave him in the boat if we get inside their citadel, but correct me if I'm wrong -- there's at least a marginally better chance of them meeting us and NOT killing us than doing us in, especially if we put our best foot forward, correct?" "That citizens be granted legal right to half of each town's council, since they make up the majority of the towns and control most of the town's industry." Lucius says, rather quietly, nodding as Vhramis tells what he knows. He idly rubs at the leather bracer on his left arm. "We did not choose to go on this expedition to be safe. There will be risk involved. I doubt they would try and kill us for no reason. We should, in my opinion, try and see if they are willing to talk with us. Perhaps even before going to the Green Wildlings. Ebonhold is situated along the river. It is much easier to get there, and as Thayndor has said, we can bring items in barter." Vhramis grimaces slightly at that. "We know we had nothing to do with it, Thayndor. I don't know if they do, however. What I'm saying is, I have no idea what would wait us there. It very likely could have been overrun by Black Wildlings again. They had done it before, though I have no clue as to how, from looking at the place. And, they could easily think I had something to do with doing in their leader." He puffs a soft breath, though after a moment, grudgingly nods. "Though, as Lucius said, there is an element of risk involved in all of this. But, still..just remember that, should things turn hostile, it's a long run back to the river and boat." "Ebonhold is -not- situated along the river?" Thayndor asks Lucius and Vhramis. "I had thought you said it was." "It absolutely is. Close to the river, anyhow. That is according to our maps and what the people of Crown's Reach told me when I was last there. Vhramis?" Lucius tilts his head to the side. "Close, yes," nods Vhramis, gesturing to the maps, but not standing. "But far if we have an angry horde of men or wildlings at our backs. Though, in the end, it's your choice." The Zahir is quiet for a long moment, before he turns for his throne. "Travel through the Wildlands is a game of calculated risk," Thayndor replies. "Ravenrend and Drakespire are risks we need not encounter. Visiting Ebonhold, whether it was the source of the skyboat or, as an obstacle along the river between us and the origin of that craft, seems increasingly like it will be a risk we needs take. With the information I have, I am as comfortable taking that risk as I am with the risk of leaving Crown's Refuge for points north." Thayndor turns and settles into his chair. "Lucius, you spoke of rumors of another group of people in the mountains above Ebonhold?" "Rumours. I'd heard myths and whispers about people in the mountains. Nothing too specific, really, and it is understandable that a mysterious place such as mountains would have myths and legends associated with them." Lucius contemplates this, lifting his eyes up to meet Thayndor's. "But I've noticed, recently, that there is usually a truth in most myths. Perhaps it is true. The people of Ebonhold likely have the answers." Vhramis lets the pair talk until he's needed again, staring off into the distance, in a manner of speaking. He pats his lap as he zones out, waiting. Thayndor Zahir nods, slowly. "Then the stops of our journey have been decided. We have one route, but it is a predictable one. As word spreads ahead of us of our coming, there is the possibility that men or beasts will set traps for us along the river." He leans forward on the edge of his seat, looking over the maps. "Let us plan for two contingencies: the river way blocked before Crown's Refuge, and the river way blocked between Crown's Refuge and Ebonhold. Vhramis, should either of those things happen, what are the two routes you would recommend over land?" "As long as we don't have to travel through the Ashlands, I'll be pleased." Lucius says, mostly to himself. Vhramis comes back to the present, blinking at Thayndor, before he rises again, returning to the edge of the table to peer at the maps. He smiles faintly to Lucius, before he extends a finger, pointing at the southwest tip of the Verdigris forest, where the river snakes through. "If they block it, it'll be here, in ambush. It'd be what I would do. In which case, they'd drive us inland, likely trying to keep us west, to stop us from reaching Crown's Refuge, and the theoretical safety it provides." He pauses, before looking up to Thayndor. "..who's 'they', again?" Thayndor Zahir gestures dismissively. "The specifics are a technicality. My father ingrained in me a rule: when going into the unknown, always assume there will be someone in it, somewhere, who is both stronger than you and wants to kill you. How friendly are you with the Green Wildlings of this forest?" Thayndor asks. "If we make it to the east bank of the river, we'd have to cut north through the forest, which is beautiful but also dark and extremely easy to die in. If we cut west we'd be along these plains here, which I don't believe I'm familiar with. We'd be very easy to spot, but so would anyone coming for us. We could cross back over the river, somewhere; we'll have a carpenter and willing hands to lash together a raft if needs be." Iaila leans in and studies the map as Thayndor points out the various places. Her eyes flicker over every detail as she bites her lip in concentration. "Either way, if we are attacked it is most likely it will be by the Black Wildlings. The Green Wildlings helped us out on numerous occasions, though it was likely at the bidding of their former mistress, Kal'atharia, the Instrumentalist. Where she is gone is not known by me, but she is no longer in this area. Still, I don't think they'll give us problems. It is best to be prepared if they do." Lucius answers truthfully. "The Green Wildling tribe isn't hostile to us. Or they weren't, the past times I've met with them. And bargained," Vhramis answers with a small shrug. "I'd suggest us not crossing into their land without permission, however, which was why I suggested we camp outside their borders until their scouts come to contact us. If we decided to meet them, that is." "Their territory begins at the forest borders, correct?" Thayndor asks. "This means we'd have to put in before passing into the forest and wait for them to find us, does it not?" The Zahir frowns. Iaila scratches her nose as she ponders some thought and looks to Vhramis to answer Thayndor's question. Vhramis shakes a negative, leaning forward to pont with his finger at the forest west of the Drakesclaw. "They're about here, though not so far west as the forest by Crown's Refuge. It's possible they hold further east, though I've not been there, so I can't say." "Then it's possible we won't need to deal with them at all, if the men of Crown's Refuge have the information we need," Thayndor replies. "What is the favor you owe them?" Iaila sits back again as the discussion continues, rubbing her forhead and letting out a soft sigh. "I owe them a service of their choosing, basically," Vhramis replies with a grimace. "Though I won't go into the details of it. I'm quite certain they've forgotten. Most likely. Probably." Thayndor Zahir smirks. "Then we will try to avoid them," Thayndor replies, "and travel straight from Crown's Refuge to Ebonhold. I do not need a Wildling quest delaying my wildlands expert." He inhales, and straightens in his seat. "Our plan is decided, then," the Zahir says. "We depart and make straight for Crown's Refuge, where we will ask after the fate of Ebonhold and of the skyboat. If we are interdicted on the river we will skirt the Verdigris to the east, choosing the known unpredictability of the Green Wildlings over what may spot and descend upon us in the plains, until reaching Crown's Refuge. From Crown's Refuge we will proceed over the river to Ebonhold, where we will attempt to make new friends and learn the fate of the Skyboat. At Ebonhold the three of us will make a choice: continue on into the unknown by land or water, wait at Ebonhold if possible, or return to Crown's Refuge and from there to Fastheld." He turns to Iaila. "You've heard the names of many dangers: wildlings of different colors, Drakes, powerful mages. Do you have questions?" Iaila blinks when she is spoken to her eyes widening slightly. "I uh..." she starts and swallows eyes the map with a wary expression. "I um...no M'lord. To be truthful it is much to take in and my mind has become quite full." She forces a small smile, "However I have trust in what you have decided and will follow accordingly." "Well enough. It's a plan," Vhramis nods his head slowly. "Certainly will be interesting, that much I can say. Just better lock up that wine you plan on bringing quite tightly." "Good," Thayndor replies to Iaila, with a small smile. "Ah! Wolfsbane. There are two final contingencies for which we must prepare. One, that Ebonhold is overrun, as you hinted may happen. And two, that Crown's Refuge itself has also fallen. Are these probable events?" "Both, I can't say," the ranger answers with a small shake of his head. "I haven't been to Crown's Refuge for going on a year, and Ebonhold even longer. Much could have happened, and changed. It remains to be seen their states." Iaila looks relieved at Thayndor's response to her and relaxes a little. She looks as if she might be becoming a liittle distracted from the conversation as her gaze starts wandering around the large room. Thayndor Zahir frowns. "Then we are a scouting party as much as we are envoys to the skyboat people," Thayndor muses. "The stakes will be dire and it is good that Mistress Glass is the only one we are taking who cannot defend herself alone in a fight. I will speak to the Emperor, if I can, before the three of us go before him -- which he requested we do, before we leave -- about that contingency." The Zahir rises. "I hope you will make yourself somewhat easier to find than usual, Vhramis, between now and my hoped-for date of departure two weeks hence?" Iaila whips her head back to the conversation upon hearing her name. Her eyes widen a little and she leans forward speaking in a hesitant voice, "I can use a knife M'lord." Vhramis lifts an eyebrow at that, his attention turning fully to Thayndor. "I have no need to see the Emperor," he answers. "Nor does he to see me. I trust you'll tell him all that needs to be said." "The Emperor has requested that myself and Lucius Nepos come before him prior to our departure," Thayndor replies. "Are you saying you wish your role hidden from His Majesty?" He arches one eyebrow. "I'd imagine he'll be interested to know who I chose to replace Adaer. I agreed to this mission in part to give the erstwhile Baron an opportunity to prove himself; and on my way home from striking the bargain, he embarrassed me in a way I could not forgive. He was to be Lucius' second." Vhramis shrugs at that, rising from his chair. "If he requested you and Lucius, then attend. He did not ask for me, however. I don't do what I do for recognition, Thayndor. And so my attendance there would be wasted." Thayndor Zahir nods. "Fair enough, Vhramis," he says, rising and descending the dais. "I will be travelling by boat to Hawk's Aerie soon tonight. Do you need transport elsewhere in the realm? You are, of course, welcome to Darkwater's hospitality as long as you care to stay." "I can be left at Hawk's Aerie, unless you have another meeting here planned," Vhramis replies with a small nod. "Otherwise, I'll keep in touch, and meet with you before you leave, at the latest." "I ah," Iaila says as she starts to rise as well. "I suppose I should go as well to make arrangement and try to meet with Lady Mikin." She looks to Vhramis, her manner almost shy, "I uh...wouldn't mind...if it's possible that is to hear more of these wildlings and others things out there that I may have to prepare for?" Thayndor Zahir smirks. "I'm sure the Wolfsbane can fill you in," Thayndor says, moving to roll up the maps. "The Duchess Mikin will surely have a whole realm of education for you as well. She has been healing Wildling-inflicted wounds for years, and I can tell you from experience she knows what she's doing. Try to stay within reach, both of you, hm? In case anything changes. I hope to see you both here two weeks hence and with any luck the river will be thawed enough to depart. Vhramis looks towards Iaila, blinking in some surprise. "Er..of course," he answers, bobbing his head. "If you really want to know about them." He shifts the bundle to under his other arm, before nodding to Thayndor. "I won't be late. Never fear." Iaila curtsey's to Thayndor, "Yes M'lord. I will make my preperations and return. Before then word can be sent to me at Glittering Bear Keep." She then look back at Vhramis and says quietly, "All this information has made my head woozy and I feel I should get some air. Perhaps...if you would escort me on a small walk...we can talk while we wait for the Baron to depart." The Count allows mangling of his title to slide, inclining his head instead. "I shall meet you on the pier within the hour," he says. "I haven't eaten yet. A quick snack for me and a brief update from my scribe, and we can be off. Thank you for coming, and for your input, both of you." With a small polite smile, the Zahir turns for the door. Vhramis begins to look worried, eyeing Iaila as if she's a dangerous animal of some sort. "Er..a walk, right." He looks to Thayndor, as if perhaps some aid could come from him, though seeing the man departing, he sighs quietly and nods back to the woman. "..right. Lead away." Category:Logs